Requiem of a Dream
by xx.Valkryie.xx
Summary: first posted on tumblr for #YumeWeek2018 ; Yin and Yang


**Yin and Yang**

_I__n the blinding purity of light, he had become her shadow._

"Okaasan!"

The happy voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. Yuki smiled softly as she saw her precious daughter's face lit up with joy whilst she bounded over. Vampires grew remarkably quick, much faster than the average human and Yuki couldn't help but silently wish that her daughter wouldn't grow up so quickly. She had only turned five several days ago and she was already so quick-witted it was difficult for Yuki to keep up at times. Ai had no doubt inherited her _father's_ intelligence and every time she looked into those burgundy eyes of her daughter, she was instantly reminded of Kaname. Yuki stifled a small laugh as she watched Ai with her fairly small frame attempt to clamber onto the window seat where she was. While Ai may have had Kaname's intellect, she had inherited her own carefree and stubborn nature. If she had tried to help her up, it only would've earned Yuki an impressive glare.

Their daughter had turned out a perfect mix of both parents.

It was the middle of autumn and Kaname's study was Yuki's favourite place in the Kuran mansion. There was a large bay window that overlooked the garden and she found herself mesmerised more often than not watching the branches sway in the wind as the leaves fell. It was ironic, her favourite season, the one she adored the most, was where nature shut her wandering gaze and settled into a peaceful slumber. There were no flowers to speak of, nor the shining sun, but she found the sudden death oddly peaceful.

"Is otousan going to be home soon?"

There was no denying that she was taken aback by the question. Ai loved her father very much and it struck a nerve that even now, after so many years, Yuki found herself unable to answer the question.

"I'm sure he will be," Yuki replied before she paused and added, "Your otousan loves you very much, you know that, don't you? He's working very hard to protect our family."

That much, she could understand. Even after their marriage, he'd kept her in the dark regarding certain matters, especially when it came to the Vampire Society. Yuki never found it in herself to question his decisions despite having gained a lot of confidence as both his wife and the Queen. She was no longer someone who hid behind his back, instead, she stood proudly by his side as his equal. Perhaps it was presumptuous of her to believe something like that, but she found comfort in it. The other purebloods and aristocrats no longer looked at her like an outsider, in fact, many-a-times, she noticed that they gave her the same tense look she'd seen them wear around Kaname. It was fairly amusing at times, although she kept that thought to herself.

"Of course! Otousan is like Prince Charming!" Ai replied happily, "Like in the fairytales!"

Yuki ruffled her daughter's dark hair, careful not to mess up her pretty hairstyle. Watching Ai idolise Kaname reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger, back when she was human. "He does remind you of that, doesn't he?"

Ai was about to say something, but she paused for a moment, and just as Yuki picked it up, Ai was already running out the door, "Otousan is back!"

She had heard the front door open and shut again, meaning Kaname was back from wherever it was he'd been. Yuki followed her excited daughter down the stairs, the skirts of her pink dress flowing gently around as she did. She had barely made it to the bottom of the stairs when she saw Ai practically jump into Kaname's arms. He had on a smile she never saw outside of the mansion and it warmed her heart instantly. It was always endearing to watch their father-daughter interactions. Kaname always treated Ai with such patience and adoration and it was clear to anyone that he spoiled her absolutely rotten.

"Welcome home, otousan!" Ai grinned as he left a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you, Ai. How was your day?"

"It was alright but I have classes with Aidou-san in awhile," she pouted. Yuki smiled, it was ridiculous how much Ai was like her. She had complained endlessly to Kaname as well, back when she had been tutored by Aidou after first entering the Vampire Society. "Then, you'd better get your books. Aidou will be here soon," Kaname said as he let her down, much to Ai's disappointment. She reluctantly let go of Kaname and marched towards the study, all while huffing her dismay.

What a little princess she was.

"She reminds me of you," Kaname said, tugging off his coat and putting it up on the coat rack with a soft smile, "You were also unexplainably unhappy about having to read history books."

Yuki smiled wryly as he drew her into his arms, "You're mistaken, I didn't hate-"

"You simply loathed having Aidou teach you?" He replied and she sighed, "I can't hide such things from you. In my defense, he was an awfully boring tutor. I can understand how Ai feels."

Kaname chuckled and Yuki pushed him away slightly, placing her hands on his chest, "You're not allowed to laugh at me like that. I'll get embarrassed by how childish I was." He reached out to gently tuck a lock of loose hair behind her ear and rested his forehead against hers, "My dear Yuki, you're always hiding your emotions from me, even after so many years. But, I still want to see all the faces you make, when you're happy, when you're embarrassed; all of your reactions." She couldn't help the flush that covered her cheeks as he spoke so earnestly. She had thought that she would be used to his subtle teasings, those intense gazes he offered, but every time he did those things, she still felt like the teenaged girl who adored him to no end. Yuki had gone through to so many extents to hide those feelings, even keeping her hair in the same style for years in order to keep those affections at bay. Despite all that, she still found herself in his arms and there was nowhere else she would rather be.

He tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes and she almost turned her gaze away, much to his amusement no doubt. If not to show that she would meet his challenge, she reached up and kissed him first. With one hand tangled in his hair and the other one around his neck, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed their bodies flush against each other. Yuki pulled away moments later in a hazy daze to see the same tricky smile he often wore around her; she could hardly tell what he was thinking of her bold move.

Deciding to change the subject, she spoke as he continued to hold her close, "Where have you been?"

He raised an eyebrow, just barely. It was an almost unnoticeable response, it would've been to anyone else, but she had grown sensitive to his every move. She too wanted to see what sort of reactions only she could draw out of his normally stoic and unshakable composure, as selfish as that sounded. He belonged to her as much as she did him.

"There were rumours of disarray at the Academy due to one of the students' being attacked," he murmured and the concern she felt surfaced immediately, "Is the student alright?"

"She's alright. Ruka wiped her memories while Kain hunted down the rogue. We've taken care of the matter," he said reassuringly, gently stroking her hair. Yuki relaxed instantly as she let Kaname lead her towards the living room, "Thank goodness, she is alright."

There was nothing to worry about. If Kaname was there, she had no doubt that the matter was resolved quickly. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Many years ago, she would've been embarrassed to no end, but she had gotten used to his small but frequent gestures of affection. He must be tired. Yuki knew that there were a lot of things he didn't tell her and she'd learned to accept the situation as it was. He didn't want to trouble her when he didn't need to but she knew that he'd always been confident in her abilities. Whenever he was away, she would be the one that Aidou and Ichijou reported to after all. Suddenly feeling sentimental, she couldn't help but feel the love warm her heart as she entwined their fingers together. She wanted him to lean on her more; she was his for all eternity.

Kaname fixed his gaze on her, his expression unreadable. Perhaps he'd read her mind but he had always said she wore her heart on her sleeve. Her poker face had gotten noticeably better with practice, but it was pointless to try to hide anything from him. He could read her like an open book.

"Yuki… I have always been selfish with you," he said as he ran a thumb comfortingly across her cheek. She found herself leaning into his touch. "It's because you give me the happiness I only once dreamed of. You are the requiem of those dreams because you give me hope."

She wanted to listen to what he had to say, so, she kept silent, unable to find the words regardless. "The pure white snow of that day I have tainted with my bloodied hands. But, you always exceed my expectations, doing things I never expected you to. I took a gamble by telling you the truth about my past, to see if you would still choose to be with me. Despite my selfishness, our daughter, the one I want to protect as well, was born out of this love and I should be the one thanking you; for releasing me from this darkness."

Kaname cupped her face gently, almost as if he was afraid of breaking her. That had always been the case, he'd always been afraid she would disappear. She shook her head as if to clear any doubt he had about them before speaking, "The darkness of the forest that had grown in your heart, let's wander through it together."

The shock that passed his features didn't escape her perceptive gaze, but before she could think of anything else; he kissed her, roughly, his every gesture filled with need. Yuki found herself trying to convey all her emotions through that single kiss. It would never be enough. She would always be here, she did not want to live in a world where she couldn't hear his voice, couldn't feel his touch. There was no Yuki without Kaname because even the brightest of lights could not exist without darkness.


End file.
